leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho Shift (move)
| bdesc= | gen=IV | category=Cool | appeal=0 | jam=0 | cdesc=Points equal 4 minus voltage of judge| appealsc=0 | scdesc=Raises the score if the Voltage is low. | category6=Clever| appeal6=2| jam6=0| cdesc6=Works great if the user goes last this turn.| pokefordex=Psycho%20Shift | touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=no | flag7=no | flag8=no | sound=no | target=anyadjacent | footnotes= }} Psycho Shift (Japanese: サイコシフト Psycho Shift) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Generation IV Psycho Shift cures any non-volatile status condition the user has and afflicts the target with it. It will not transfer volatile status conditions, such as . It will fail if the target is immune to the status condition (such as via type, Ability, , or by already having a status condition). If a badly poisoned Pokémon uses Psycho Shift, its target will be badly poisoned. Psycho Shift can be used to transfer when used via . As there is no way to use Psycho Shift while , it is not possible to transfer this status condition. Psycho Shift will cure the user, then inflict the status condition on the opponent. Therefore, if Psycho Shift is used on a Pokémon with , Synchronize will activate and afflict the user of Psycho Shift with that status condition again (if the user of Psycho Shift is susceptible to the status condition). Generation V Psycho Shift will now inflict the status condition on the target, then cure the user. Therefore, if Psycho Shift is used on a Pokémon with , the user of Psycho Shift will already be afflicted with a status condition when Synchronize activates. Generation VI onward Psycho Shift's accuracy changed from 90% to 100%. If powered up by a Psychium Z into Z-Psycho Shift, the user's stat rises by two stages. Description |Using its psychic power of suggestion, the user transfers its status problems to the target.}} |Using its psychic power of suggestion, the user transfers its status conditions to the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 39 |39}} 43 |43}} 28 |28}} 28 |28}} 43 |43|form=Normal Forme}} 43 |43|form=Attack Forme}} 43 |43|form=Defense Forme}} 43 |43|form=Speed Forme}} By In other games Description |Transfers the user's status problems to the Pokémon it is facing, which heals the user's status problems.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It transfers your bad status condition to a target. It transfers your bad status condition to a target. Not all bad status conditions can be transferred, so be careful. }} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=精神轉移 幻象轉移 |zh_cmn=精神轉移 / 精神转移 幻象轉移 |fr=Échange Psy Echange Psy |de=Psybann |el=Τηλεμεταβίβαση Tilemetavívasi |it=Psicotrasfer |ko=사이코시프트 Psycho Shift |es=Psicocambio Psico-cambio |pt_br=Mudança Psíquica |sr=Psihička smena |vi=Chuyển Dịch Siêu Linh}} Category:Moves that can heal non-volatile status conditions Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that can inflict poison Category:Moves that can inflict sleep Category:Moves that can inflict a burn de:Psybann es:Psicocambio fr:Échange Psy it:Psicotrasfer ja:サイコシフト zh:精神转移（招式）